Salamander's Nest
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is letting Natsu and Happy stay at her house. However, what is the reason behind this sudden generousity? Read to find out! **Is going to be revised; each chapter eventually will be altered for the better. Please be patient, and review only with love.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how this happened, but for some reason. . .**

"Arigato for the meal! Lucy!" the boy happily ate the ramen around the small wooden table.

"No worries, Natsu," she smiled. (She added, "Don't eat it too fast, or else you will choke.)

**This crazy guy is now living with me!**

"ACK!" Natsu choked on a noodle.

Happy turned to him, "Natsu!" . . . "Your face looks funny," the cat said as he turned back to his fish.

**I know I'm just doing this as a friend, but isn't it still strange! I mean, we're living in the same house now! ("My house, if I might add.")**

"Ah!" he laughed as he finally got the noodle down. "Sugoi! Lucy's face changed color."

"Aye!" Happy agreed amazed. "Oooh!" he gasped. "Lucy's jealous of my fish!"

"Soka! Man, you can just ask for it, Lucy!" Natsu said with a laugh.

"T-That isn't it," Lucy said while exhaling. Her face looked troubled again.

**Won't people from Fairy Tail get suspicious or something?** ("Ehh! It's my fish, Natsu!" Happy complained. "I'm telling you I don't want it!" Lucy said.)

Gray raised his eyebrow. "You two are staying at Lucy's place?"

**Oh snap! That was fast!**

Lucy gulped. Her heart was racing. What would he say? What would he say!

The ice wizard stared at Natsu and Happy. "I want to stay too," Gray said casually.

**NANI?**

Lucy fell of the stool she was sitting on. ("O-Oh my," Mirajane giggled.)

"Heh, well you can't!" Natsu smirked. "Right, Happy!"

"Aye!" the cat cheered.

Gray and Natsu glared at eachother with ice and fire colliding on both sides.

"Heeeeeeeh, what was that, Squinty eyes?" Gray asked.

"We don't need a pervert in the house, Droopy Lids!" Natsu replied.

("That's it! No holding back!" they shouted as they started fighting.) "Jeez," Lucy sighed as she sat back on the stool.

Mirajane was drying a wooden cup and smiled at the new rookie. "Soka, so the rumors about you two living together were true."

"What rumors?" Lucy asked. **I don't even want to know.**

"Lucy-San burned down Natsu's and Happy's home, so you were forced to let them stay at your house," the sweet girl closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ji-gao!" Lucy said. ("Who even comes up with these things?" she complained. Max backed away swiftly.)

"Oh? Then what exactly happened?" MiraJane asked.

"Et-to. . . you see. . ." Lucy began and reflected on a flash back.


	2. Chapter 2

_On a casual night in Magnolia, a certain mage was returning to her small apartment._

"_Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted with a raise of his hand._

_She screamed, "Geeet Ouuuut!"_

_ "Demo," Happy smiled, "it's fun!" The little neko was scratching the wall._

_ "That's not the problem here! Don't you guys have your own home?" Lucy reasoned._

_ "Aye!" Happy smiled still scratching the wall. ("Enough!" Lucy screeched as she grabbed Happy by his knapsack.)_

_ "Hehe," Natsu smirked proudly, "We're getting it ready for you to visit!"_

_ Lucy blinked surprised. "Really?"_

_ Happy turned to face Lucy, "Aye!"_

_ "Jotto-Matte," she began, "How can you guys 'prepare' if you guys are here?" she questioned._

_ "Hehe, we hired some guys to fix it up!" Natsu grinned._

_ "You two. . ." Lucy smiled. (Happy asked, "Can I scratch your wall now?" "Of course not!" Lucy answered.)_

_ "Yosh! We're going to stay at your place then!" Natsu cheered._

_ "Nani?" Lucy complained. "Without even my consent!"_

_ "It's implied!" Happy smiled._

_ "No, it isn't!" Lucy said. (Happy turned to Natsu, "Ack! So selfish!" Natsu agreed, "Spoiled to the bone!") "I can here you two." She closed her eyes and finally gave in. "Well, since it's only for a while, right?"_

_ "Aye!" Happy nodded. "We're going to invite Erza, Gray, Charle and Wendy, too!" (Natsu groaned, "Nani! Gray!" Happy instructed, "You better be nice to them!)_

_ Lucy smiled gently with a laugh._

". . .And that's what happened," Lucy said.

"Soka?" MiraJane put her finger on her chin and added, "Now that I think about it, no one has ever seen Natsu and Happy's home."

Lucy looked surprised, "Really?"

"Hai," she smiled. "You should feel very special," MiraJane giggled.

Lucy blushed and looked away, "Not really! I mean, they're inviting other people as well."

"Demo," MIraJane smiled, "I'm sure they're doing it specially for you!"

"S-Soka? Do you think so?" Lucy asked. ("Yada, Yada, your cheeks are getting red," MiraJane commented. "J-Jigao!" Lucy denied.)

**Even though I really want to see their home, is it really alright to let them live with me?** ("Lucy! Tell him he can't stay!" Natsu shouted. "Nani! Don't get me involved!" Lucy wailed.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy breathed heavily. The air was very hot, and smoke was everywhere. "Kyahhh!" Lucy screamed as her skirt caught on fire. "Water! Water! Water!"_

_ "There's no water here!" a voice said ominously._

_ Two shadows appeared in the fire._

_ "Ayee!~ Noo~ Water!" another voice repeated._

_ "S-Scaaaary!" Lucy screamed._

_ The demon shadow yelled, "This is our home!"_

_ "Aye! Our home!" the smaller shadow echoed._

_ "Salamander's Nest!" the shadow laughed viciously._

_ "Aye!"_

_ Lucy screamed, "Noooooo!"_

_ Fire surrounded every spot of ground besides the place where the girl sat. She closed her eyes tightly. "This is WAY TOO HOT!"_

_._

"Too. . . hot. . ." the girl mumbled.

Natsu and Happy stared down at her.

"Nani? What is she dreaming about?" Natsu asked Happy.

Happy lifted his paw, "It's a common girl thing! They dream naughty things!"

"Oooh, I don't get girls at all," Natsu said.

"Natsu! Hurry up and wake up Lucy! We need to get to the guild!" Happy said.

"Yosh!" Natsu shouted into the sleeping girl's ear, "LUUUUUUCY!"

She looked annoyed and turned away to her right. (Natsu roared, "I'll burn her outa bed!" Happy stopped him saying, "No! She's having a hot dream! Real flames might traumatize her!" Natsu's flames disappeared from his fist, "Oh, soka?")

Natsu climbed on the bed. "Oi! I said wake up!"

She put her quilt over her head. "Too. . .hot."

"Nanda? If that's the problem then just get outa the blanket!" Natsu said as he pulled the quilt off her bed.

Lucy mumbled something in her sleep as she tried to get in a more comfortable position.

"Oi! Get up!" Natsu poked her cheek. He sighed annoyed and turned his head, "Happy, I give up-"

"Hot!" Lucy screamed as she sat up suddenly. This resulted in a collision of her head on Natsu's cheek.

__"Ouch!" they both shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the guild, Lucy confronted various Fairy Tail members with a simple question.

Erza thought deeply. "Hmmm. . . what I imagine Natsu's house to be like? It would definitely have a lot of wood."

"Eh, Why?" Lucy asked.

She smiled, "So he could build things with them, and then burn them to ashes. It is a great stress reliever, I have heard."

Lucy sighed weakly, "I doubt he has that kind of hobby."

Erza mumbled surprised, "Y-You don' think so?"

**Now to my next victim!**

"Juvia thinks it might be pretty big. I mean, he does get man jobs done," the water woman answered.

"Soka, that does make sense," Lucy agreed.

Juvia glared at her, "If you ask Juvia about Gray-Sama's house, Juvia will not tell Juvia's rival!"

Lucy sighed, "Hai, Hai. I'm not a stalker."

**I know she will definitely have the answer!**

Levy thought for a moment. "Maybe~. . .it's cute lake house! Happy does like fish, right?" she smiled.

"Levy! So sugoi!" Jet and Droy complimented.

Lucy looked away, "D-Demo. . . in my dream. . ." _'Noooo water!'_

Levy tilted her head, "What was that, Lu-Chan?"

Lucy forced a smile, "N-Nothing at all, Levy-Chan!"

**Maybe I'll ask a couple more people.**

"It would be manly, for sure," Elfman said with a nod. "Right, Ne-Chan?"

MiraJane smiled, "Well, I wonder about that."

"Arigato!" Lucy said as she ran off to take a seat at a table. "Let's see. . ." She began to write down everyone's answers.

"What are you doing, Lucy-San?" Wendy asked gently.

"Wendy," Lucy said surprised.

Charle stared down at what the girl was writing. "Tah-Kah," she sighed, "Are you really that curious about Salamander's and the He-Cat's house?" Charle crossed her arms, "You should spend your time getting a job finished."

Wendy pouted, "Charle! That's rude! Gommenasai Lucy-San!" (Charle turned away, "Humph.")

Lucy smiled weakly.

**I would, but I'm really worried about what his house might look like!**

"Lucy!" Erza called.

"H-Hai!" Lucy stood up and saluted.

Wendy and Charle were already making their way to the door where Gray, Natsu, and Happy were waiting. Erza stood before her wagon and crossed her arms. "Are you ready to go on a job?"

Lucy grinned. "Okay!" She ran towards them all.

**Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. I mean, it was only a dream right? As a Fairy Tail Wizard, I know I can overcome anything!**

(Natsu held a hand puppet that made a demon-like shadow and said, "Stay tuned for the next chapter! Or I'll burn you!" Happy also used a hand puppet. "Aye! There will be no water to save you!" Lucy sighed, "Just give it up already.)


	5. Chapter 5

This is a really short chapter! *Hearts* Enjoy! It'll be the 1st part to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the broken table that had wrappers all around it.<p>

**Messy.**

Lucy stared at the wall that had crayon drawings and Happy's scratchings.

**Messy. Messy.**

The bed was completely flipped over.

**TOO MESSY!**

"NATSU! HAPPY! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!" she screamed.

The neko crawled out from underneath a giant bowl. "Lucy. . .you're so loud."

"Neeeh, is it time for a job already?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy threw her pillows at their faces, "Baka! Look what you guys did to my house! I was only gone for one night! A SINGLE night!"

Happy flew on top of Natsu's head. "Natsu, did you know Lucy was gone?"

"I had no idea," Natsu yawned.

Lucy slapped her forehead. "What do I look like a maid?"

"Oh! Just call that Virgo chick," Natsu suggested.

"No! I can't abuse my stellar spirits like that!" Lucy shouted.

"Then just clean it yourself," Natsu said.

"Aye, it's your house," Happy agreed.

Lucy glared at them. "I'll give you two this whole afternoon to make my room perfect. If you don't, then I'm going to tell Erza on you!"

"Ack! That's playing dirty!" Natsu said.

"Aye! Dirty!" Happy repeated.

"Eurosai!" Lucy shouted as she threw mops and towels at them. "ONE afternoon. Got it!"

"Aye!" the two said and immediately set off to work.

* * *

><p>"Yada, Yada, so after you said that you left?" MiraJane asked.<p>

Lucy nodded and took a bite of her sandwhich. "They're probably slacking off."

"Well, I wonder about that. They take things that have to do with Erza very seriously," MiraJane said.


	6. I will update soon!

**A/N:**

****Thank you for the support and advice! Most of my stories have been written and published a whole year ago when I was very young and strange. Now, I take my writing style a bit more seriously, and I have my own personal beta. My future plans for this story is to update weekly and eventually complete it. When that day comes, I hope to have **earned** your praise. Everything I've done up until now was achieved through luck and my love for anime. Now, it will be very different. Please believe me, and support me to the very end!

And as much as I love the help, discouraging and ...not so nice... reviews do not help me at all. Please keep those thoughts to yourself. In any case, I am only posting this to declare myself a true fanfic author. I will complete this story. Thank you for your patience.

-Princess Ultear

(Hikari-Japan-Chan is my beta side. Princess Ultear will forever be my author side.)


End file.
